Loving The Past
by Over-emotional-female
Summary: A bizarre turn of events leave Lily posing as a transfer in a different time, will she be able to fix this problem? Or was she meant to travel through time? Now she must get through school in a different time! OC/SB & some JP/LE Rated M 4 later chapter
1. Chapter 1

Loving The Past Loving The Past

_**Perfect?**_

Lily Potter lay awake feeling disappointed even though she had no reason to be, her life would be perceived as perfect by a stranger, as her parents were great and she was doing extremely well in school (in fact she was nearly top of her class) though deep down she knew that something really important was missing. Lily the daughter of the famous Harry Potter whom defeated Lord Voldermort when he was eighteen and married the love of his life Ginny Weasly when he was nineteen. Lily had been going to Hogwarts for six years and had been home for the summer holidays, it was august 31st and the next day at 11o' clock she would be boarding the Hogwarts Express for the last time as she would not be seeing her parents at Christmas as they were always too busy to pay her any attention even when she was home.

The next morning went by in a blur as she was pulled out of bed and in a whirlwind of movement, adrenalin and feathers, she was standing behind a trolley with her owl and trunk loaded on. Her parents left as soon as she had gone through the barrier due to their demanding jobs. Lily took a breath, closed her eyes and clutched at the locket that hung around her neck. The locket had been given to her when she was one, it was gold and in the shape of a heart and she had worn it ever since, strangely the locket wouldn't open even though Lily had tried to pry it open and had used countless spells, at one point she had resorted to shouting at it to open. As she stood there on platform 9 ¾ she wished to have a romance this year and to fall in love, oh she so desperately wanted to fall I love.

The locket opened. Hearing the small clicks she glanced down at the locket that lay in her hand, as she peered at it curiously a faint white light poured out of the gap, Lily glanced about the station, nobody else seemed to have noticed the light in her hand that was gradually growing stronger. Looking back at the locket she saw that the white light had gotten stronger and as she continued to look at it, it got brighter and brighter until it got to a point that it was so bright and powerful that Lily should have been blinded instead it simply surrounded her and her trolley and then it was gone. She blinked and looked at the locket that still lay in her palm but it was now closed, after a few seconds of struggling to open it she conceded defeat and realised that it wasn't going to open. Lily looked up and froze.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh Shit!**_

Something was definitely wrong! She was still on platform 9 ¾ but it wasn't as it had been only seconds ago as the clothing styles were wrong and she didn't recognise anyone not a soul and what clinched it for Lily that something was wrong was that she was standing only five metres from Lily Evans and James Potter. Her jaw dropped as she watched her grandparents have one of their fights due to the fact that Lily couldn't even stand the sight of James most of their time in Hogwarts. Feeling extremely panicked she looked at her case and her owl, both were the same, almost that is as the nametag on her case no longer read Lily Potter it had changed to _This belongs to Miss Lily Lake_. This was getting stranger by the second, the only thing that could be done would be to act as normal as possible and that meant she had to board the train even though she was a couple of decades out of her time.

'_All right Lily remain calm nothing bad has happened, IVE ONLY JUMPED BACK 40 YEARS IN TIME! Yeah nothing bad, ohmygod what if I start to disappear because I mucked up time? Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!' _After Lily had a fight with herself about what to do she decided to store her trunk and to find a compartment…preferable empty. Luckily she found one two thirds of the way down she hurried inside shut the door and prayed that nobody would want to sit with her. After having thought her situation over she relaxed ever so slightly as she figured that it was unlikely she could have a major effect as she was two generations out of her time and it was only her grandparents that had any connection to her. Plus there was no chance of anyone connecting her to them as she thought herself rather ordinary looking, she didn't realise that she was basically the female equivalent of James with Lily's emerald green eye's. The train left the station and Lily started to daydream staring out the window as she wondered whether Hogwarts would be that different, she knew the people would be but the castle itself would probably be the same as it sat unchanging through the decades. Immersed in these thoughts she dozed off, tired after only having four hours sleep.

She was awoken by a loud voice. "… NO! I WON'T GO OUT WITH YOU FOR THE THOUSANTH TIME YOU CONCEITED POMPUS ASS!"

"A simple no would have done the trick." Chirped a boy obviously enjoying the effect he was having on the poor girl. Lily slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking out of the window she realised she could only have been asleep for an hour, looking at her watch she groaned. It had only been 15 minutes! Her compartment door flew open just as she stood up to get her book that was on the overhead rack. There was a redhead with her back to Lily who was still screaming at a couple of boys by the looks of it, but with sleep still in her eyes she couldn't focus.

She caught on to the final shouts of the girl "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" and with that final remark she spun around, slammed the door shut and flopped onto a seat muttering to herself about jerks and so on. Looking up she realised she wasn't alone, a blush spread as she realised that she had rudely taken refuge in a strangers compartment. "I'm so sorry I didn't realise … I thought … sorry … I'll go." Lily still hadn't said anything because she was trying desperately hard not to let her jaw drop, as sitting right in front of her was Lily Evans, her grandmother!

"What? No! It's ok I was just a little shocked … you know." Lily smiled sheepishly, hoping she had covered up her total shock.

"Yeah, sorry its just we really don't get on … I'm Lily Evans by the way … sorry I know I should know a fellow student but who are you?" she looked puzzled. Obviously she knew just about everyone.

"Oh I'm Lily … Lily Lake … but its unlikely you know who I am as I've only just started here this year … I'm a transfer." Lily smiled at Lily as she digested this information.

"Cool we've never had a transfer before and we have the same names as well, you can call me Evans!" Evans smiled unaware that the reason we had the same name was because I had been named after her.

"Ok … Evans" we grinned at each other and then started laughing, as I was still standing up I was in serious danger of falling, so for safety's sake I leaned against the window and laughed.

Both of the Lily's immediately stopped laughing when the compartment door crashed open … again!

Three of the Marauder's stood at the door grinning … I had stopped out of shock I could clearly see the resemblance between me and James, I would have worried but James was to busy staring at Evans, his wife to be if he or I had anything to do with it. The three boys entered the compartment James next to Lily and Lupin and Black opposite. I felt sure I was being ignored and had been forgotten until Lily who had been glaring daggers at James distracted everyone by saying. "Guy's this is Lily Lake and she's a transfer" and then every eye in the compartment was scrutinising me, especially Sirius' … and she knew exactly why!

"Hi … um so what houses are you in?" Lily was so hoping this would distract them and they would rant about how awful the Slytherins were and just how brilliant Gryffindor was. It did, James led the conversation passionately, and very quickly she sat down.

The pressure was off.

For Now.


End file.
